Bloody Fate
by Oceanus12
Summary: Deciphering the uncertainty of a dream that appears to be tremendously vivid. Meeting you must have been fate; one that I can't seem to deny. However, I never knew it would be a bloody fate. Jerza
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new to publishing stories. Please do give comments and criticize if I happened to have errors. I hope you enjoy the story :D!**

 **This story is a Bloodborne AU.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The clock strikes midnight; the bell rings signing the end of the day. I saw a man standing right across of me. His eyes were glinting gold as if it can read my very soul, and I can read his. His tattoo that intricates his right eye is so intriguing that makes me want to touch it. His undeniably attractive face and good build, I want to make him mine. I want to have him. What is this desire? I've never felt like this before. This strange feeling.

Who is he?

"Er..."

"Erza..."

How can he possibly know my name?!

"Erza!"

I woke up immediately from that strange dream. Gray was shaking my shoulders while yelling at me.

"Erza! Wake the hell up! Everyone is waiting for you downstairs. We have to depart immediately. The place is no longer safe. The brainsuckers are coming, and there are armies of them!"

I stood up immediately, " Let's go."

I marched downstairs and saw everyone waiting for me, and as always, Natsu jokingly says, " What's up with you Erza? It's super rare to see you hibernating. You seemed as if you have just been pounced by Moon Presence haha!"

Lucy immediately punched him in the head, " Cut her some slack Natsu! She has been tremendously tired after defeating Cleric Beast all by herself! You should be thankful! Also, you haven't seen Moon Presence before, therefore, how do you even know what will one look like after being punched by one!"

"But sooner or later, we will meet it to end this nightmare," he pouted.

"It's okay Lucy, let him be. Let's go now otherwise those crazy suckers will kill us before we can even end this gruesome nightmare."

"Alright, let's go! My feet are going to get cramped soon enough if we stay here too long!" says Gray.

"HAHA! You definitely seemed to age as days go by ice brain!" Natsu interjected.

"What did you say...?" replied Gray.

"Not again..." Lucy sighed.

I watched them running in front of me as I was still in my blurry thoughts, wondering about the guy I saw in my dream. Unlike any other dreams that I have had before, this one feels so vivid. I can't comprehend the reality that it's only a dream.

I shook off my thoughts and tried to focus on the more important matter. Even so, the scene keeps on replaying in my mind like a broken record. I've never seen him in my past, but I wonder if I'm going to meet him in the present?

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter 2. Hope you love it :D!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We ran as fast as we could to find a shelter while defeating the beasts one by one. After a while, we stopped by the Oedon Chapel since it's the only place that monsters could not approach.

"Hey, what should we do next? I remembered that Father Makarov said that we must defeat all the lurking beasts to end this nightmare. However, we don't have any lead," said Gray.

"I got an insight last night that there is a monster prowling at Old Yharnam," said Lucy.

"Yeah! I got that insight too. Maybe we should head there and find a clue," Natsu joined.

As the leader of the group, I knew that they were extremely exhausted after killing all the minions. Even though I knew that they are eager to end this nightmare, I can't let them act recklessly. They would end up dead instead of ending this bloody situation.

Therefore, I suggested them, " Let us just rest for the night and embark our journey the following day. I understand that you all might disagree with my decision. However, this is for the better good."

They all agreed, and we rested that night. My mind was still preoccupied with my previous dream. Nonetheless, I was too exhausted to keep track of it. After a few moments, I unconsciously fell asleep.

The next day came like a blink of an eye. Everyone was getting ready to leave. We travelled for a few hours until we arrived at noon. There, we looked for clues that may lead us to the next beast.

We parted ways to maintain time efficiency. I knocked few doors, and many ignored my pleas of an answer. Some bursts into anger, blaming us hunters as the culprit of this catastrophic event. None of them there seem to know what I was looking for.

During my search, I met one of my acquaintance, Old Hunter Rogue. "Hey, it has been quite a while since the last time we met. Where are the others?" I asked.

"Erza! It sure is. Well, I'm kind of lost right now… Sting is being such a pain in the neck! I bet this is one of his old tricks!"

"What happened?"

"One of our members got an insight of a beast called as Blood-Starved Beast. We separated ways and by sheer luck, I found that blasted beast! However, I have no chance of defeating it all by myself, and here I am all alone looking for my group to exterminate that bloody beast!"

Knowing that information, my eyes glittered with hope and delight, "Rogue, may you share with me the location of this wretched beast? I'm eager to defeat it."

"Sure, it will be nice if I can escape death itself. However, be careful Erza, handling this one is not as easy as killing the minions. The beast is inside a church down this area where lots of werewolves are prowling."

"Thank you!" I departed immediately.

"Don't forget to tell Sting and my other mates that I'm here if by any chance you meet them on your way!" Rogue yelled.

"I will!" I ran as I was tremendously elated knowing its location. Along the way, I met Lucy, Gray, and Natsu.

"Hey, guys! I know where it's at, let's go!"

Without saying any words they all joined me, and we ran as fast as we could while trying our best to avoid the werewolves.

As we arrived in front of the church, we take covers while taking a peek at the rampaging beast. Since I was in charge of the group, they all waited for me to be the bait.

I slowly entered the church and heard the sound of the bell trying to tell me it's midnight. Everything stops immediately as I got a déjà vu. The dream reenacted itself in front of my eyes.

The guy...

That particular guy that haunted my dream…

He is there staring at me with his golden eyes shining like the moonlight.

"You…"

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
